1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a process for preparing peptides. More particularly, the present invention refers to a process for preparing L-.alpha.-aspartyl-L-phenylalanine C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 lower alkyl ester by enzymatic hydrolysis of a suitable N-acyl-derivative.
The invention relates also to the preparation of the well known sweetening agent having the generic name aspartame, by enzymatic hydrolysis of a suitable N-acyl-derivative.